The present disclosure relates generally to cybersecurity, and more particularly, to sequencing virtual machines in a shared pool of configurable network computing resources. The amount of cybersecurity required for virtual machine usage is growing at an increasing rate. However, the variance in applications for virtual machines can make recognizing a security incident in a shared pool of configurable network computing resources easier for some applications and more difficult for others.